Monster
Monster es la cuarta canción del primer mixtape de RM. Esta canción contiene partes de una original: "J. Cole – Grown Simba" Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=seumul hana uri eomma-ui ijen da jaran adeul 181(Beik phaisib il) e 68 (yuk sib phal) gireokji like a model meongcheonghan hyeongdeulboda naeun meoriwa yeollin gaseum neonen gatgaji i yu ro eumhaehagetji nareul But nan ulbujijeo ije naneun grown simba maeil michin deus sareo dallyeogeun neul December god neodo algetji, ireumgaps haneun simbeol nan ajikdo RAP MONSTER neon baro nareur ssibeo geurae inteurobuteo autteuro neo ne gwideureur sseureodameo jwodo moreuneun byeongsindeur malgo meoseur aneun hyeongdeureun da iriwa eoseo pokbalhaneun RMui gamseong seolmyeong mothae eotteon gin maldo chakhan nar chaejjikjilhan geon jeo 18 (Yol phal) nomdeurui ipbangjeong hwanjeolgi ganjeolgi gariji anhneun nae paegi dalgo salge dwae nar haru jongir,nan jaechaegi dareun ireumeun chetgi so mufuckin check it bulssanghan insaeng rorina haeraya while i rap this Left side (c’mon!) Right side (c’mon!) i rideumeur neukkindamyeon yeogiro (c’mon!) R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster Left side (c’mon!) Right side (c’mon!) i rideumeur neukkindamyeon yeogiro (c’mon!) R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster This life I livin, i live life I livin You live, they leavin i spit right im heaven Sick of your gimic so get right you bitches kotdae nopeun neor ttameogeo, jib bakkui girin naega sori naemyeon namjadeulkkaji do ssag da gotchuseo nae bij naega jigo naega kkago naega bojeungseo When you play LOL, you know i play roles Rapper, composer, a star so lay low (I fuck you up) ni jjaksarang katokcheoreom jeomjeom keojine ir i ssag jeotgedoer teni neodo paenti jichamhae pilhi 7(Chil)nyeonjjae mukmukhi georeo ije yeolline giri miri miri kkadwo nam insaeng geokjeonghaneun jjijiri Oh shit.. that was childish don wori nan jonna jar salji oneuleun singgapor,naeil eun taiwan bitch I’m so busy poppin’ tags, you so busy shoutin’ nags bitch Left side (c’mon!) Right side (c’mon!) i rideumeur neukkindamyeon yeogiro (c’mon!) R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster Left side (c’mon!) Right side (c’mon!) i rideumeur neukkindamyeon yeogiro (c’mon!) R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster eotteon gamseongdo gasaro bakkwo eongeumsulsa bitch maeumi gananhan saekkideul ibe pureur chilhaji deoneun malhar su eoptge. wae jakku tto jjeopjjeopdae? nar ssipgo tteutgo matboneun ge geunyang jeulgeopdae haryuinsaeng bitch geureoh gerado jawihaera geurae ‘hip hab, hip hab~’ i ni jeonbugetji eojjeogetnya chuseog gwiseonggilgateun saekkideul my rap ain’t for you My music ain’t for everybody teukhi not for you Left side (c’mon!) Right side (c’mon!) mos neukkineun saekkideureun jeogiro (fuck up) R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster Left side Right side i rideumeur neukkindamyeon yeogiro R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster Left side Right side i rideumeur neukkindamyeon yeogiro R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster |-| Hangul =스물하나 우리 엄마의 이? 다 자란 아들 181에 68 기럭지 like a model 멍청한 형들보다 나은 머리와 열린 가슴 너넨 갖가지 이유로 음해하겠지 나를 But 난 울부짖어 이제 나는 grown simba 매일 미친 듯 살어 달력은 늘 December 곧 너도 알겠지, 이름값 하는 심벌 난 아직도 RAP MONSTER 넌 바로 나를 씹어 그래 인트로부터 아웃트로 너네 귀들을 쓸어담어 줘도 모르는 병신들 말고 멋을 아는 형들은 다 이리와 어서 폭발하는 RM의 감성 설명 못해 어떤 긴 말도 착한 날 채찍질한 건 저 18놈들의 입방정 환절기 간절기 가리지 않는 내 패기 달고 살게 돼 날 하루 종일, 난 재채기 다른 이름은 쳇기 so mufuckin check it 불쌍한 인생 롤이나 해라야 while i rap this Left side (c’mon!) Right side (c’mon!) 이 리듬을 느낀다면 여기로 (c’mon!) R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster 2x This life I livin, i live life I livin You live, they leavin i spit right im heaven Sick of your gimic so get right you bitches 콧대 높은 널 따먹어, 집 밖의 기린 내가 소리 내면 남자들까지도 싹 다 곧추서 내 빚 내가 지고 내가 까고 내가 보증서 When you play LOL, you know i play roles Rapper, composer, a star so lay low (I fuck you up) 니 짝사랑 카톡처럼 점점 커지네 일이 싹 젖게 될 테니 너도 팬티 지참해 필히 7년째 묵묵히 걸어 이제 열리네 길이 미리미리 까둬 남 인생 걱정하는 찌질이 Oh shit.. that was childish 돈 워리 난 존나 잘 살지 오늘은 싱가폴, 내일은 타이완 bitch I’m so busy poppin’ tags, you so busy shoutin’ nags bitch Left side (c’mon!) Right side (c’mon!) 이 리듬을 느낀다면 여기로 (c’mon!) R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster 2x 어떤 감성도 가사로 바꿔 언금술사 bitch 마음이 가난한 새끼들 입에 풀을 칠하지 더는 말할 수 없게. 왜 자꾸 또 쩝쩝대? 날 씹고 뜯고 맛보는 게 그냥 즐겁대 하류인생 bitch 그렇게라도 자위해라 그래 ‘힙합, 힙합~’이 니 전부겠지 어쩌겠냐 추석 귀성길같은 새끼들 my rap ain’t for you My music ain’t for everybody 특히 not for you Left side (c’mon!) Right side (c’mon!) 못 느끼는 새끼들은 저기로 (fuck up) R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster Left side Right side 이 리듬을 느낀다면 여기로 R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster Left side Right side 이 리듬을 느낀다면 여기로 R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster R to the M I’m a mu-fuckin monster |-| Traducción al español= Soundcloud Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones